Shallow Sleep
by Shrugs
Summary: Jack couldn't stop his fascination with this girl. No matter how hard he tried to tear himself away, he always found himself coming back to her window, watching as she built herself a happy world as the real one shut her out. He should have been able to let her go by now...but he had to know the reason. Why that night the Man in the Moon saved two lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **First off I'd like to say if you're coming here because of **As the World Falls Down** and you got a "New Story" update from my thing, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. It's still being written, albeit slowly, but nonetheless. I'm still in Zutara zombie mode, but I'd prefer to get a solid chapter out rather than rushing little baby ones.

For the new readers, hello! This is my first fic for both Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. I became a Jack/Anna fan after I watched the movie and was sad at the very small amount of fanfiction for them so I dove in to give Janna fans something to look at. Hope you like it (I know this first chapter is pretty draggy, I just like to set up everything even if it's boring rather than explain it in context later on)

Kristoff fans, be warned, Jack is kind of taking his place from where the movie started off so he will not be present at all...sorry :/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, nor the VERY beautiful song this fic is titled for.

* * *

**Shallow** **Sleep**

_Prologue  
_

* * *

_'I just saw you_  
_ Beyond the course of time_  
_ A room that we once shared_  
_ But my memory's a haze_  
_ Forgetting what was said_'

_-'Shallow Sleep' HYDE_

* * *

Jack was hardly cut out to follow his father's footsteps. From the spry age of thirteen he had begun the laborious work alongside other youths that looked to take on the family business as they braved the frigid temperatures on the frozen rivers and lakes.

Somehow the four years hadn't been enough. As Jack took in the other young men, those he had started the dangerous task of sawing at the ice, stealing the frozen heart from the bodies of water, he could easily see the difference between himself and the others. He was smaller than the others who had gained taller, stockier builds from years at work. By no means was he scrawny, but his body was built more like his mother's and no amount of physical labor had managed to change that.

Pulling fiercely on his end of the saw, slicing the block before them so it would have straight, flat edges, it was here he saw the greatest difference between himself and the others.

They had lost their fighting spirit, their determination to be anything but what they were now, to find a way to enjoy time while it was still here. Instead they had given their youth up without a fight, the winters making them as cold inside as out.

That wasn't for Jack. He would never surrender himself; allow all the spark to die out with the summer heat.

He was grateful when he heard the familiar horn blow, announcing mealtime.

Letting out a mental cheer, he hurried back to his family's sled. His father was already seated, preparing to make a meal of stale bread and the potato and beef stew left over from the previous night's dinner. So far the stew was just a frozen lump in a pot, situated above a small fire.

Beside his father was the one thing he looked forward to on these rare days even more than food. On top of the sled, curled up amongst the many furs with the family dog loyally beside her was his young sister Emily. It was rare his parents permitted her to come with them, but Emily loved Jack as much as he loved her, and lately in this frozen wasteland she was on the only one Jack could coax a smile out of.

It was these meal times and the ride back home that Emily yearned for, when she got to sit with Jack as he told her stories or helped her build her snowmen which had become plentiful enough one would think an army lay in the field. Here she could lie beside the dog, Sven, that wasn't allowed inside back home. Sven returned her love with constant loyalty as he kept a watchful eye out for any wolves or bears that would be attackers. None had ever been drawn to the sound of dozens of men yelling as they sent their axes and saws into the ice, but it was a reassuring thought all the same.

"Jack!" her smile brought an even wider one to his lips. "I waited here all day!"

"Well that's funny, one would think the sun should set first before its 'all day'."

Emily stuck her tongue out. "It's still a long time."

Jack reached his hands out, tickling at her stomach. "Sorry to make you wait, princess."

She shrieked in protest, always the ticklish one no matter how many layers she was bundled in. Her feet kicking wildly, she sent a wave of snow towards the already pathetic excuse for a fire, wetting half of the wood and causing the flames to die down.

"Oops," both children murmured as their father shook his head wearily, shaking the wooden spoon in their direction.

"You two find somewhere else to throw your snowballs. I refuse to eat bark as a meal a second time."

His voice was gruff and stern, suiting a man of his stocky structure, but behind his facial hair his lips twitched upward as he watched Jack salute and his precious Emily follow suite, watching Jack carefully to see if she was doing it exactly as he was.

"Yes sir!" Jack barked, still laughing under his breath while Emily giggled beside him. "Come on, princess!"

Ignoring the looks he got as he raced past the other fires, occasionally turning back to make her think she had a chance of catching up before he stuck his tongue out, all five fingers splayed out on each side of his head like the antlers of a reindeer.

A snowball flew about a foot away from his head and he grinned cheekily. "You're going to have to do better than that, Ems!"

Dodging another frozen projectile, he took this time to put together his own snowball, a confident smile in place as his eyes searched Emily's noticing she was going into flight mode as she always did when he began to retaliate.

What he hadn't anticipated was for her to flee towards the frozen river. In the woods behind their house there was a frozen over pond that they frequented to ice skate. It was second nature for her to use it as an escape route. When she had been permitted to occasionally go with Jack and their father, she had been warned of everything but the deadly ice. 'Don't go into the woods, there are wolves. Keep Sven with you at all times. Make sure to stay covered, frostbite comes quick in the open air.'

Never had they thought to warn her of the most obvious danger, because it was never expected she'd need it, not with the men always around. They were on it every day, knew where the look when she wouldn't. The water froze fast out in these temperatures, and even a block pulled up from that morning could have frozen back over an inch or two, but not enough to bear a person's weight.

"Emily! Stay where you are!" She had barely stepped five feet out on the ice, but it still sent Jack's stomach tumbling in circles.

"I'm not stupid, Jack. You always play tricks! You're trying to hit me!"

With confidence only a self-assured ten year old could have, watching her brother rush closer to her, Emily scurried back further from the edge

By now others had noticed their predicament, but a round of calls-"Girl, get off the ice!"-wasn't enough to cover up to ominous sound of a crack beneath her feet. Emily's smiled wavered as she looked down, hands shaking before she glanced back up to meet his eyes.

"Jack, I'm scared..."

Without a second thought Jack raced to the nearest cooking pit, pulling the staff from its situated spot before heading onto the ice. It was a long walking stick with a curved end, used by one of the oldest ice pickers. He had been rather satisfied when he first found it, due to its ability to aid in his steps on the journey back home as well as hold his cooking pot off the end of it.

"You don't have to be scared, Emily. I'm here to protect you."

It was almost as if it was slow motion, watching the ice chip away around her feet. She was too young to die, he wouldn't let it happen. Biting his lip, he leaped forward, hooking the staff around her waist and pulling her back to safety. He could hear the cheers erupt behind him, knowing she had made it. Allowing himself a shaky, nervous laugh, he righted himself, making to brush the snow from his jacket.

A loud crack interrupted his thoughts, followed by a horrible stinging like a rain of needles. And then there was darkness, cold...and nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, there, it's out of the way. I really hate rewriting things in a way they were in the original material, it makes me feel like I have no imagination but since I needed him to be with all the ice pickers and still be a guardian...there it goes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Took a little bit but here it is, the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy, thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Shallow Sleep  
**_  
Chapter 1  
_

* * *

Breaking through the ice brought a whole new life into Jack.

Bathed in moonlight, he gasped for breath as he passed the broken shards and felt the chilled air run over him. Clutching his hands to his chest, he was surprised to find himself completely dry, an amazing feat having been submerged in water.

He found himself laughing slightly beside himself, amazed that he was still there, still breathing. Chuckling even louder, he spun around to face the edge of the lake. "I'm okay! I—" he cut off, staring at the empty opening of snow. He couldn't remember who he was talking to, or why he had spoken in the first place. Instead he was answered by the whistle of the wind whipping through the trees, pulling at the sides of his cloak.

Jack was startled to find how his body responded to the wind. His feet slid backward, and where he went a fresh trail of snow followed. Eyes wide, he laughed softly to himself, unable to take his eyes off his hands and feet. Extending his arms, he willed himself to be one with the air. Unprepared for the force behind it, he found himself flying with intense speed. He could barely keep track of which side was up before his back made impact with the ice. Shaking off the slight pain, he concentrated harder, and this time was pleased to find he could carry himself out better as the wind pushed and pulled at him, bringing him high in the air.

The trees were amazing to view from this angle, a thin sheet of frost on them from the slightly frigid air that the end of fall brought at night.

From this distance, he could see a pair of horses riding along a pathway between the trees.

Elated, he willed himself down to greet them. Struggling slightly with his landing, unable to steady himself without waving his arms frantically, he managed to hit the ground with less force than the last time.

The sound of furious hooves approached quickly. Turning to face them, he saw two large horses lead by a man and woman, each with a young girl seated in front of them. Jack grinned brightly, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hello!" he called out cheerfully.

Neither acknowledged him, and he felt his chest tighten in panic as they made no attempt to slow down. With no time to dodge both steeds, forgetting his newfound powers in the face of danger, he winced, bringing his arms over his head as he braced for impact.

Instead he found himself more terrified as the horses barreled _through_ him as if he wasn't there, continuing their breakneck speed. Staring at his hands in disbelief, he slowly patted his chest this time, assuring himself he was solid. Had they been ghosts or just his imagination? But no, as he turned to watch their retreating forms they were still there, one trailed by a brilliant sheen of ice and snow, one that matched his own.

Mystified, he couldn't stop himself from following the gleaming path, curious to what he'd find at the end. Finding it easier this time than before, his body became one with the wind as he willed himself to follow after the family the sped past.

It wasn't until they reached a clearing that they came to a stop, a haphazard shelter made of stone and ice that spewed smoke before them. The horse has barely stopped before the man dismounted, helping his family down before rushing to the entrance of the poorly made home, pounding his fist against the solid wall.

A middle aged lady burst from the shelter, a shawl falling from her shoulder as she looked surprised at the disturbance. Taking in her visitors, her eyes widened before dropping to her knees, fist in the ground as she bowed lowly. "My king!" she gasped, and at these words Jack panicked and found himself bowing swiftly, forgetting that he had been invisible to the royal family.

"How may I be of service to you, my liege?"

"It is my child, she was struck with magic. I was told you could help her—heal her."

"It is my father who could have help you, but I fear he is unwell and has already lost his sight. He has not the strength to do what you ask. I'm truly sorry, your majesty."

The look of grief was heart wrenching to watch as the queen buried her face into the king's chest with a sob, burying the young child between them as their younger daughter looked at her hands with terror and disgust, tears welling in her eyes.

"Who do you speak with, Britta?"

The words were spoken with a brittle voice as an elderly man made his way to the entrance, bracing against the frame with much effort, his breathing heavy.

"Father, you are not well! You should be in bed!"

Britta made to lead him back in, her love overshadowing her devotion to the royal family.

"Sir, I beg of you, my daughter was struck by magic this evening and has not woken since. I was told you could help her, save her."

"Your majesty, I ask your forgiveness, but my father is sick, he is not strong enough—"

"Your majesty?" the elderly man's voice seemed to find vigor as he spoke the words, his pale unseeing eyes looking past them as his head angled to his daughter. "The king is to ask our audience and you would send him away?"

Britta reached for his hand, her own trembling. "Father, please, you grow weaker every day. I can't watch you worsen your condition."

"I am an old man past his time. If I can spare this child a short life, it would bring me great joy. If you are unable to watch, please wait inside."

He spoke gently but his resolve was there, and Britta's own eyes filled with tears as she turned again to the King, bowing swiftly before turning back into their small home, the fur that stood in place of a door swaying beside her.

"Your daughter, please," he beckoned them forth as he seated himself on his stoop and the King scooped the young girl into his arms, bringing her forward before kneeling towards the old man that would save his daughter's life.

Jack really took in the small thing that lay in the King's arms, so delicate and fragile with her slow breath, as if she was in a shallow sleep. A most peculiar strand of hair, as startling white as bright as his own stood out among her strawberry blonde tresses.

As the old man took in her weakened state, his hand resting on her head, it took him only a moment to glance at the other child before analyzing the situation. "Born with the power of ice or cursed?"

The King blinked, startled as he looked to his elder daughter, shocked at the man's discovery before answering. "Born."

"The power of ice can bring wonder and joy, but if she allows fear to consume her it will be her enemy and destroy her."

As if beckoned at his words, a long shadow cast over them, a silhouette of a lanky, terrifying man. A low chuckle followed, lingering in the air even after the shadow had gone.

The pale haired daughter cried out in terror, clinging to her father's side and he put a protective arm around her, eyes chasing after the shadow that was long gone, his other arm bringing the little one even closer to his chest. Jack reached to the older daughter, to comfort her fear. He had forgotten they couldn't see him and it saddened him to watch his hand pass through her shoulder like air.

"This little one can be saved, but it is with a heavy heart I will remove all memory of her sister's abilities. She will crave the moments of magic with her sister, only remembering the fun, which could lead to another accident."

"Anna won't remember I have powers?"

"It's for the best, Elsa."

"The fond memories of fun and play are still there. For the magic I create a friend, one who lives on only in young Anna."

He held his hand against the young girl's forehead, a pale glow of white shimmering between his fingers.

"She feels warm!" the King gasped in relief, feeling his daughter's cheeks as they flushed with color once more.

"Your power is strong and intimidating, but it can be controlled," the elderly man had turned to the older daughter. "Have faith in yourself, young Elsa."

Elsa nodded, biting her lower lip to control her fear.

"We'll help her, she can learn to control it." The King took hold of her hand. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for us today. However can we repay you?"

"It is not necessary. May your family prosper in health."

This time the King bowed to the older man, head lowered. "Thank you, we owe you more than we can give."

"The air is getting colder, take your girls home where it's warm."

With a lingering, grateful smile the family returned to their horses, heading back to the kingdom of Arendelle.

Jack prepared himself to follow after the family, enchanted at the power that lingered in the family and had affected both daughters.

A groan from the old man stopped him as he turned around, watching as he struggled to his feet. He reached to help, remembering only after he headed towards him that he was invisible to the eye.

He was startled to find that the man was solid as he reached his elbow, steadying him.

The man turned to him, his pale, iridescent eyes meeting his. "Jack Frost—a pleasure."

"You can see me?"

"Don't linger with an old man, Jack. You want answers you can only discover yourself."

Jack looked towards where the royal family left, the only connection he could make to his own powers he questioned before he turned back to face the old man.

"Wait-how did you know my name?"

The man was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to make this story a little more mature so sorry, but the trolls are gone! Replaced him with a more cliche older man but I was reminiscent of old stories about the Greek gods while writing this. Hopeful not too boring of a chapter either, I'm hoping for them to start livening up in the next chapter, where Anna is a little less unconscious. Until next time! ^^


End file.
